Une Fleur de L'amour
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Rencana berhasil. Tapi kini ada orang ketiga? Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura pura-pura pacaran? / "Oh ya Sakura. Kudengar kau tadinya mau pergi dengan pemuda lain." / "Tapi itu memang hanya jadi mimpi." / "Ara, kau bersamanya, Sasuke-kun?" / Warning Inside, RnR and Happy Reading / chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa, Ayuha _desu._

Masih pemula dalam menulis sebuah cerita, _but just enjoy this okay_?

 _This is my first fanfiction on Fandom Naruto_ , Jadi saya akan memperkenalkan diri.

Saya adalah Mahluk dari planet seberang _elien maksudnya_ , yang jomblo hingga umur 61 sekarang. Penyuka segala hal yang berwangi Rom-Com dan humu /plak.

 _ENJOY WITH ME SENPAI-TACHI_!

 **-00-**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Ayuha chaan.**

 **Warninng : AU! OOC! And maybe some miss and typo(s) with amburegul Plot.**

 **RnR and Happy Reading!**

 **But, don't flame me if this fic is a junk and OOC** _ **tingkat tinggi**_ **.**

 **-00—**

Engsel pintu berdenyit, tampak seseorang membuka pintu.

Dari balik pintu, tertampilkan dua pasang mata oniks yang tajam dan seragam sekolah yang berantakan.

 _Image_ pertama yang didapat, dia adalah seorang berandalan yang keren?

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau sudah pulang rupanya," ujar wanita berambut panjang kelam menguntai pada orang yang baru masuk tadi.

Orang yang disebut Sasuke tampak menguap sembari mengusap-usap mata berairnya dengan kepalan tangannya. Pandangannya pada wanita itu tampak sangat malas. "Jadi, apa yang akan kudengarkan kali ini?"

" _Moo_ , Sasuke ini. Jangan beranggapan kalau ibu adalah seorang gadis yang tengah termabuk cinta dan akan berceloteh panjang lebar!" balasan pertama dari wanita yang berprofesi sebagai ibunya adalah sebuah sanggahan atas ucapan malas anaknya.

Manik legam milik Sasuke pun memutar. "Aku mengerti, bu. Jadi jangan mengeluh begitu."

Mikoto berbinar seketika. "Kali ini, ibu punya kabar baik untukmu!" Sasuke langsung menatap mata ibunya dengan _tercengang_.

"Kau akan dijodohkan!" teriak Kushina dengan senang hati dan gembira. Bagaikan ia sedang mendapatkan gombalan dari mulut Fugaku yang kita ketahui, sangat tak mungkin.

Manik hitam Sasuke membuka, mulutnya pun begitu. "Ibu, bercandanya lucu sekali," ucapnya ketus.

Jemari lentik milik Mikoto menempel di pipinya, dirinya langsung tersorot oleh lampu bagai sedang di atas teater. "Bisakah kau memikirkannya, Sasuke? Kau menikah dan memiliki anak. Kyaaah, cucu!"

 _Kupikir, kau hanya bergembira di bagian cucunya._ Ujar Sasuke di dalam batinnya.

Mata Mikoto berbinar. "Kumohon Sasuke, nikahilah dia."

 _Apa-apaan dengan tatapanmu itu, bu._

Dengusan terdengar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Dari rautnya saja, kita semua sudah tahu apa jawaban Sasuke atas perjodohan tak langsung ini.

Mikoto mendorong-dorong tubuh tegap anaknya. Mereka menelusuri seisi ruangan kediaman elit Uchiha yang cukup mewah dari segi dekorasi hingga pemandangannya. Kaki-kaki jenjang mereka berhenti melangkah ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bising oleh hawa canda-tawa.

Oke, Sasuke kenal siapa mereka.

Orang-orang dari klan Uzumaki? Dan seorang gadis mirip _weaboo_ yang menatap napsu diriny? _Hell yeah_.

" _Hora_ , Sasuke. Cepat kau duduk di samping gadis cantik berkacama itu," titah Mikoto.

Sasuke mendesah. "Ibu, kau pikir gadis yang bertampang aneh itu cantik?" Sasuke menyergah ucapan ibunya.

Mikoto tak habis pikir. _Well_ , apa salahnya memuji calon menantu? _Toh_ semua wanita juga terciptakan cantik. Namun, lidah anak keduanya ini tak bisa ia ajak agar selurus.

"Uchiha- _san_ , apa maksud anakmu itu? Tolong kau ajarkan tata krama."

Mikoto terbuyarkan. "Ah, Uzumaki- _san_ , maafkan anakku. Omongannya memang _ceplas-ceplos_ dan kau tahu 'kan, dia sedang dalam fase jadi anak yang yang bandel."

"Itu faktanya, bibi tua," desis Sasuke. "Bahkan, jika ia bertapa seribu tahun di kawah gunung pun aku tak akan menikahinya," tambahnya.

Kacamata gadis itu retak. Tatapannya sudah hampir kabur karena tetesan air matanya menghalangi irisnya.

"Dan aku benci gadis cengeng."

Sasuke langsung melompati jendela yang gordennya berkibar-kibar di belakangnya. Tenang saja, masih satu lantai dengan jalan setapak di luar rumahnya.

Mikoto refleks berlari ke arah jendela dan melihat pemandangan luar untuk mengunci tatapannya pada anak nakalnya. Namun, deheman membuatnya membalikkan badannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Uchiha- _san_." Wajah cantik Mikoto membiru mendengarnya.

Ia lalu mengumpat dalam hati.

 _Sasuke sialan._

 **-00-**

Gerimis keringat terjadi di pelipis dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Usai berlari, dirinya merebahkan tubuh indahnya pada sebuah _bench_ yang hampa di pinggir sana.

Sasuke mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangan kanannya, guna untuk mendapatkan kesegaran yang dihasilkan oleh tangannya dan ia tersibukkan akan hal itu.

Sedang asik-asiknya, bahu kirinya merasakan berat yang tiba-tiba. Ia tak perlu pikir panjang untuk menaikkan bahu kirinya agar benda yang berat itu tersingkirkan dari bahunya dan kembali membuat udara buatan. Namun, bahunya merasakan berat yang sama dan ia kesal.

Sasuke menoleh. Sepersekian detik, ia terperanjat dari duduknya.

Bangku yang ia duduki ternyata bukanlah bangku hampa yang kosong.

"Nnh~," lenguhan terdengar dari bibir tipis yang berpucuk merah muda itu. Jemari lentik bercat kuku senada rambutnya pun memegangi bagian kepalanya yang tiba-tiba mencium bangku.

"Siapa sih? Mengganggu sekali," gumamnya masih setengah tidur.

Pandangan Sasuke kepada gadis merah muda itu tidak begitu fokus karena oniksnya kini sibuk beradu dengan manik wanita bermarga Uchiha yang berprofesi sebagai ibunya.

"I-ibu?" Sasuke berkata dengan canggungnya.

"Sasuke, semua salahmu. Perjodohanmu dibatalkan oleh pihak sana. Jika kau ingin menangis, jangan mengadu kepada ibu," Mikoto berkata dengan _ngambek_ seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Sasuke bergeming kalem. Ia bahkan tak ada rasa bersalah apalagi kecewa atas terbatalnya perjodohan dirinya. Bahkan malah kelegaan yang luar biasa yang ia dapat.

"Ibu harus menaruh dimana _image_ kita?" adunya pada anak bungsunya.

 _Kupikir, kau yang sudah mengadu padaku, bu_.

Melihat wajah muram ibunya, tangan Sasuke refleks hanya menggaruk-garuk _raven_ mencuat-cuat miliknya. "Jika itu membuatmu sangat kecewa, aku minta maaf."

"Apa yang harus ibu katakan kepada tetangga jika ditanya alasan batalnya perjodohanmu?" Mikoto berteriak dengan histerisnya.

"Jadi itu alasan utamamu kecewa kepadaku?!" Sasuke misuh-misuh di tempat.

Telapak tangan mulus itu menutupi bibir tipis Mikoto. "Ibu bahkan sudah memberi kabar tentang perjodohanmu hingga ke desa-desa lainnya." _Sasuga_ pengirim kabar milik klan elit Uchiha! Kabar yang masih abu-abu saja dengan cepatnya telah sampai dengan jelas hingga desa lain.

Sasuke berpikir keras dalam hati. _Jadi, kau menyalahkanku atas kesalahanmu?!_

Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan melasnya. "Kumohon Sasuke, jelaskan alasanmu kenapa kau tidak ingin dijodohkan." Tatapan melasnya Mikoto terubah dengan arti tatapan 'Dia-cantik-oke' hingga Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya tentang dia yang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan gadis yang ibunya sebut cantik.

"Nhh~ Kalian ribut sekali," ucapan setengah tidur itu masih senantiasa berasal dari bibir gadis merah muda yang baru memosisikan badannya untuk terduduk di bangku.

Oniks Mikoto bergulir menuju ke arah suara berasal. "Ara, siapa gadis ini?"

Sasuke bungkam. Ia memang benar-benar tak tahu-menahu tentang gadis ini. Namun, ide cemerlang memasuki otaknya.

Dan tanpa pemikiran yang panjang lebar, Sasuke pun langsung memperagakan hal yang baru saja ia pikirkan dan ia berharap, apapun reaksi ibunya, ia ingin ibunya untuk percaya dan segera meninggalkan kehidupan pribadi miliknya.

Kaki tinggi terbalut celana sekolah itu pun melangkah, demi mewujudkan pemikirannya.

Sasuke pun duduk lalu merangkul gadis setengah tidur itu.

"Gadis ini pacarku."

 **To Be Continued..**

Oke, ini bukanlah fanfiksi yang bagus. Dan sangat OOC, jadi saya harap, tolong maklumi tingkat OOC ini, karena sudah diperingati juga.

Maafkan fanfiksi amburegul yang sok-sokan mau tbc ini Orz. Karena memang pengen buat yang tbc dan teringat dengan wajah Sasuke dengan sifat yang ga dia banget, hasilnya ya gini wkwk xD

Terimakasih yaa yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca hehe..

Alangkah baiknya jika menyumbang _review_ untuk saya kedepannya xD

Intinya, saya minta ripiu untuk mengetahui letak kesalahan dan agar bisa memperbaikinya dengan segera ;)

Kembali ke inti, MINTA RIPIUW NYA DONG SENPAI!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Ayuha chaan.**

 **Warning : AU! OOC! And maybe some miss and typo(s) with amburegul Plot.**

 **RnR and Happy Reading!**

 **But, don't flame me if this fic is a junk and OOC** _ **tingkat tinggi**_ **.**

 **[Pergantian POV]**

 **-00-**

 _Kupikir dengan statusku yang berubah dimata ibu, dia akan berhenti mengurusi semua masalah pribadiku._

 _Ternyata memang nol besar._

 _Rasa keingintahuan ibu terlalu besar dan sulit sekali untuk di hancurkan._

Pemuda bermata oniks itu terduduk kalem di sofa rumahnya. Jemarinya sedikit memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Hembusan berat keluar begitu saja dari bibir merahnya.

Hanya sebuah deheman saja yang dapat mengembalikannya dari rasa gamangnya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba terseretkan ke rumah ini?" desis gadis merah muda yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di hadapan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

 _Well_ , Sasuke tidak benar-benar mengerti keadaan karena kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja.

Dimulai dengan datangnya sang ibu dengan tiba-tiba.

 _"Kupikir kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Uchiha-_ san _." Wajah Mikoto menoleh dengan_ slow _ditemani dengan keringat dingin yang keluar._

 _Mikoto mengangguk lemah sembari mendengar celoteh dua sejoli berbeda kelamin yang terbalut pakaian khas Uzumaki itu. Mereka mendesis Mikoto dan Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang pedih, membuat Mikoto meringis dalam hati._

 _Setelah kepergian para Uzumaki, Mikoto menggeletukkan gigi depannya. "Ini salahmu Sasuke," dan dengan kekuatan kakinya, ia melangkah ke arah yang bersamaan dengan arah kaki putranya yang sudah pergi sedari tadi._

 _Ia paham, Sasuke pasti akan pergi ke tempat sana. Dan dengan diantar oleh helikopter milik klan Uchiha, Mikoto pun sampai._

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku," ucapnya.

Gadis merah muda yang bernama Sakura itu _melongok_ , tidak paham akan apa yang tengah diucapkan lidah si bungus Uchiha itu. "Untuk apa aku menjadi pacarmu? Ah, maksudku. Kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Sasuke mendesah tertahankan. "Aku tahu," akunya. "Tapi ini demi ibuku. Dia sangat ingin tahu tentang diriku. Bahkan mencoba menjodohkanku. Dan kupikir, jika aku memiliki pacar, dia akan berhenti mengurusiku," lanjutnya dengan terus terang.

Sakura ikut mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai."

"Lalu?"

Perempatan jalan pun tertempel di jidat luas Sakura. "Tak bisa kah kau mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. "Tapi, dia hanyalah seseorang yang kau sukai."

" _Onna-chaaan~_ ibu buatkan kue untukmu. Ibu harap kau tidak keberatan dengan kue ini," ucap Mikoto kegirangan—yang berhasil memotong pembicaraan mereka—sembari menyodorkan setoples penuh kue yang tampaknya lezat.

"Ah, iya terimakasih," Sakura berkata dengan sopan.

Mata Mikoto berbinar. "Coba kau ceritakan siapa dirimu, apa golongan darahmu, kau dari keluarga mana, kelas berapa, tipe lelaki yang kau sukai, hmhm?"

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ibu, kau jangan banyak bertanya. Yang penting dia ini—," Sasuke lupa! Dia tidak tahu nama gadis ini. Oniks pekatnya pun bergulir untuk memfokuskan pada _emerald_ hijau Sakura.

Sakura mendesah. "Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan dengan anda," katanya sopan sembari membungkuk. _"Bahkan nama saja kau tak tahu,"_ bisik Sakura pada Sasuke sebelum ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku ibu, Sakura- _chan_ ~," titah Mikoto.

Sasuke langsung kelabakan. "A-apa yang ibu maksud?"

"Hohoho. Pacar Sasuke adalah anak ibu," dan Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya. "Dan kalian harus selalu pulang bersama."

 **==00==**

Hari masih pagi.

Gadis musim semi itu sudah berjalan di trotoar menuju gedung sekolah yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Tak biasanya dia sudah mendatangi sekolah sepagi ini. Tapi demi cowok jutek itu, dia harus datang sepagi ini.

Pasalnya, ibu dari cowok super jutek itu membawakan bekal untuknya. Agar tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, ia harus datang pagi-pagi dan mengambilnya di atap sekolah.

"Saku- _chan_ , _ohayou_. Tak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini," suara bagai pangeran itu! Ya, suara orang yang sangat ia dambakan.

"A- Iya. Hari ini ada beberapa urusan yang harus kukerjakan terlebih dahulu. Ja-jadi, aku datang cepat hari ini, ehehehe," ucapnya canggung disambung dengan kekehan garing.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. " _Fighting_ ," dan kemudian dengan sopan pergi perlahan-lahan membuat ada sesuatu yang berdebar pada tubuh gadis musim semi yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, mengingat waktu terus bergulir selama ia berdiam diri nge- _blushing_ ria. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan berwarna senada rambutnya sembari berlarian menuju atap sekolah.

"Lambat," sebuah suara menyadarkannya kalau ia sudah sampai di atap.

Sakura mengatur napasnya yang naik turun lalu perlahan namun pasti ia berjalan menuju cowok jutek itu. Napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal, namun ia mencoba bersuara. "Masih untung aku kemari."

Jidat Sasuke berdenyut. "Aku pikir kita tidak satu sekolah! Kalau aku tahu, aku takkan mau membuatmu menjadi pacar pura-puraku."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya ibumu bisa tahu kalau kita ini satu sekolah, sementara kita sendiri saja tidak tahu kalau kita satu sekolah?" pertanyaan terlontarkan.

Sasuke sedikit mendengus. "Ibuku itu nyonya besar dari Uchiha _corps_. Ia bisa dibilang punya semuanya. Itulah mengapa ia bahkan bisa mengetahui identitas seseorang dengan waktu yang singkat. Apalagi kalau orang itu ada hubungannya denganku, pasti ibu dengan secepat kilat mencari-cari informasi tentangnya."

" _Sasuga Uchiha Clan,_ " Sakura hanya bisa berdecak kagum dan itu yang membuat Sasuke sebal.

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu lagi. Tapi, tolong ambil saja _bento_ buatan ibuku ini," Sasuke menyodorkan kotak bekal dengan balutan sapu tangan merah muda yang imut dan Sakura meraihnya.

"Itu harusnya menjadi kalimatku! Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

 **==00==**

"Hwaa! Tampaknya lezat!" ucap gadis berambut pirang ketika melihat ke kotak bekal yang baru saja Sakura buka. "Apa kau membuatkan satu untuk _sensei_?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat. "Untuk apa?"

"Ha? Kau bahkan tak membawakan _sensei bento_? Lalu mengapa hanya kau saja yang bawa?"

 _Aku juga sebenarnya tidak membawanya, ehehe._ Sakura membatin dengan kekehan garingnya.

"Uhmmm, Uenaak! Ini enak sekali, Sakura. Besok, bawakan lagi!" titah Ino, gadis bermarga Yamanaka yang pirang dengan _bangs_ menutupi satu mata ala _gangsta_ , setelah mencoba satu gigitan dari bekal yang berada di meja Sakura.

Sakura keringatan. Sumpah, itu bukan dia yang buat. "Ano, Ino. Aku tak mau membawakannya lagi. Ini pun karena aku tadi telat bangun dan tidak sempat sarapan. Kau tahu, membawa bekal itu sangat menyusahkan," Sakura mencoba merangkai beberapa kalimat yang bisa dijadikan alasan.

"Hmm," Ino tampak menimang-nimang. "Kau bodoh atau apa. Tadi pagi kapten tim basket kita datang ke kelas kita dan mencarimu. Saat kubilang kau belum datang, dia begitu antusias kalau sudah melihatmu dari pagi-pagi sekali."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apakah ia tidak benar-benar bisa berbohong?

"Ah sudahlah. Mungkin tadi pagi kau benar-benar ada masalah," Sakura dapat menghembuskan napas lega ketika mendengarnya. "Oh ya, mengapa tak kau coba untuk memberikan bekal untuk si kapten?" dan akhirnya wajah Sakura pun termuncratkan oleh ronaan kemerah-merahan.

"A-apa sih. A-aku tidak bisa memasak, kau kan sangat tahu aku."

"Ehh? Lalu, bekal ini?"

 _Mungkin aku terlahir tanpa bakat untuk membohongi orang yang kupercaya._ Batin Sakura meringis pedih.

" _Sensei_ ya. Dia kan yang buat?" Sakura awalnya tak terpikirkan oleh hal itu, tapi akhirnya dia pun sadar kalau masih ada alasan seperti itu. Sakura pun mengangguk dengan cepat.

Ino membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Sakura kemudian. Membuat Sakura kaget setengah mampus.

 **==00==**

Waktu pulang, waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa. Itu telah menjadi fakta di sekolah manapun. Bisa dilihat dari para siswa yang berhamburan keluar sekolah setelah bel berakhirnya pelajaran hari itu berbunyi.

Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu keluar kelas sendirian. Itu karena si kawan Yamanaka itu telah kabur bersama pacarnya entah kemana. Hal itu yang selalu membuat Sakura berharap kalau ia bisa mendapatkan pacar, supaya ia bisa pulang bersama orang yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Yo," ucapan itu membuyarkan pemikiran Sakura yang sedang mengimajinasikan kalau ia sedang ber- _lovey-dovey_ ria bersama pacar khayalannya.

"Sa-Sasuke?! Ngapain kau di sini?"

Dengan wajah bodohnya, Sasuke berucap, "Menunggumu."

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta pada pagar sekolah sehingga kau terus-terusan berdiri di samping pagar itu, 'kan?" ucapnya dengan pemikiran yang sudah _absurd_.

Kening Sasuke berdenyut-denyut. Dengan cepat, tangan kanan Sasuke berhasil menyentil kening lebar Sakura. "Aku bukan orang seaneh itu, bodoh."

"Aw. Sakit, bodoh. Mana mau aku pulang ber—."

"—Kumohon."

Manik Sakura melebar, ia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki sisi seperti ini.

"Ibuku pasti tidak akan tinggal diam kalau ia tahu aku tak bersamamu saat pulang. Apalagi kita resmi dianggap berpacaran olehnya," akunya.

Sakura berkeringat, pemikiran pulang bareng padahal baru saja ia imajinasikan, tetapi mengapa dengan orang ini? "A-apa sih. Me-memangnya ibumu penyihir apa? Mana mungkin dia bisa tahu kalau kau pulang bersama siapapu—."

"—Sudah kubilang, ibuku seperti punya semuanya."

Sakura bergeming. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia ingin melakukan suatu hal.

"Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi pacarku. Ah tidak, pacar pura-puraku."

Sakura gelagapan. "A-aku. Aku," Sakura masih canggung, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, Saku- _chan_ , kebetulan sekali. Tadi pagi aku mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada. Untung saja aku bertemu denganmu di sini sebelum kau pulang," sebuah suara _kalem_ membuyarkan percakapan serius yang tadi dibicarakan.

Sakura menoleh ke wajah sang empunya suara lembut itu. "Aku ingin pulang bersamamu, Saku- _chan_."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Horaaww..**

 **Maaf singkat. Maaf telat apdet. Maaf maaf maaf orz.**

 **Saya kemarin sedang hiatus, karena masalah pribadi, jadi saya gak lanjutin cerita saya yang manapun, hiks gowwmennn..**

 **Arigatou gozaimashita untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca cerita saya yang absurd nampaknya. Tapi Insya Allah ngangenin wkwk**

 **Oh ya, ini ada perbaikan judul. Soalnya judul yang kemarin ternyata kurang sreg aja gitu. Hehehee..**

 **Sore jaa, mata ao yo! Sampai ketemu di** _ **chapter**_ **depaannn...**

 **Semoga makin penasaran huhuhuu..**

 **Oh ya satu lagi, saya mau minta** _ **review**_ **untuk perkembangan** _ **fict**_ **amburegul ini ya ARIGATUOUUU yo** _ **minna-san**_ **...**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Ayuha chaan.**

 _ **Kolom Review:**_

 **hanazono yuri : Sudaaah :D**

 **suket alang alang : Makasih udah dibilang keren :D iya hehe, udah dijelasin di ch ini yaaa.. untuk masalah itu, gomen. Tadinya saya bikin semuanya itu Kushina, lalu setelah beberapa kali diulang-ulang baca, ternyata saya baru sadar kalau ibunya Sasuke itu Mikoto, jadi saya ganti deh semua yang Kushina jadi Mikoto. Pas lagi enak-enak edit, eh mati laptopnya. Terus aku hidupin lagi, edit lagi. Dan mungkin ada yang kelewat deh, hiks. Maapkan. Dan oke sudah lanjut :D**

 **Yoktf : Iya fict anget (dulu). Sudaah**

 **: Sengaja ooc emang hehe, thx sudah suka Sasuke kami yang seperti ini. Sudaah yaa.**

 **sakura uchiha stivani : sudahhh :D**

 **: Mau tahu itu ooc atau enggak? Baca aja sampe habis yaa :'D**

 **Lhylia Kiryu : Yosh! Akan kuperbaiki lagi kedepannya. Thx. Sudah lanjut.**

 **shityrukoyach05 : Sudah :D**

 **desypramitha26 : Oh ya hehehe.. thx udah dibilang kereenn.. sudah apdett..**

 **An Style : Iya nichh ooc diaa wkwk. Makasih udah sukaa hehe. Iya lanjut kok. Maap gak kilat hiks.**

 **hermanhs9d :Semoga endingnya sesuai keinginan deh..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © Ayuha chaan.**

 **Warning : AU! Semi-OOC! And maybe some miss and typo(s) with amburegul Plot.**

 **RnR and Happy Reading!**

 **==000==**

Ada seseorang yang ingin pulang bersama Sakura di situasi yang seperti ini?

"Saku- _chan_ , mari pulang bersama," ajaknya riang membuat Sakura tak tega untuk menolaknya.

Tangan kekar pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura—sungguh ia tak tahu situasi.

"A-Ano!" Sakura akhirnya bersuara, membuat pemuda itu dan Sasuke terkejut. "Uchiha- _kun_ , maaf. Aku tidak bisa hari ini."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan kaget. Lalu menatap lantai. Mengangguk lemah. Kembali memerhatikan Sakura yang tersenyum bersama pemuda itu.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Ah, aku baru tahu, _sensei_. Jadi begitu," ucap pemuda itu sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura datang ke tengah-tengah pembicaraannya. Membawakan dua gelas teh hijau dan melipatkan kakinya dengan posisi duduk.

 _Seperti yang kuduga, Sasori-_ kun _tidak mungkin mau pulang bersama kalau alasannya bukan ini._ Ucap batin Sakura sedikit ngiri.

Di depan pemuda berambut merah, terdapat seseorang pemuda lagi. Dia terlihat seperti om-om? "Oh ya Sakura. Kudengar kau tadinya mau pergi dengan pemuda lain."

 _Sial, Sasori_ -kun _dasar bocor_! Sakura membatin sambil menatap Sasori yang tampak memamerkan deretan giginya.

Sakura mencoba merangkai kata. "A-itu. Te-teman kok, hanya teman, paman."

Dan si paman hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya. "Besok aku mulai bekerja lagi. Sasori, tolong beritahu ke seluruh tim basket agar besok latihan seperti biasa," dan dia malah mencari topik baru.

Sasori mengangguk. "Um, Saku- _chan_. Bisa punya waktu sebentar?" Sasori bertanya sedangkan Sakura menatap pamannya—kode untuk minta izin.

Paman itu tampak diam. Sasori tampak diam. Sakura pun diam. Tapi waktu berjalan.

"Ayolah, Kakashi- _sensei_ ," kini Sasori yang berkode ria. Membuat Kakashi yang awalnya tak ingin Sakura pergi akhirnya mendengus dan memperbolehkan mereka.

Dengan kecepatan kilat Sasori meraih tangan Sakura dan pergi.

"Tu-tunggu Sasori- _kun_. Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang masih ditarik-tarik oleh Sasori. Namun tampaknya Sasori diam dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasori menghadap Sakura. Sakura terkesima menatapnya. Sasori tampak aneh. Ah tidak, ia tampak seperti terluka?

Sakura bergeming, tidak tega merusak momen yang di buat Sasori ini. "Aku ingin bilang satu hal. Aku ingin menjadi pebasket handal. Itu mimpiku," akunya dan Sakura hanya bungkam.

Lalu Sasori tersenyum. "Tapi itu memang hanya jadi mimpi."

Sepersekian detik, Sakura kaget setelah mencerna kalimat Sasori. "Ke-kena—?" Sakura ingin menanyai alasannya, tapi tidak jadi. Sasori tersenyum di sana tapi senyuman yang sakit.

"Aku mengerti Saku- _chan_. Kau pasti ingin tahu mengapa. Yah ini karena urusan keluarga. Orangtuaku ingin aku menjadi penerus perusahaan Akasuna. Awalnya aku menolak tapi akhirnya mau tak mau aku harus mau karena ayahku sudah semakin sakit. Dan sekarang, aku bahkan di suruh berhenti main basket," Sasori menjeda. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sakura membuka mulutnya. Bibir mungilnya bergetar. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasori- _kun_. K-kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik hingga sekarang," ucap Sakura jujur.

Sasori menatap Sakura dalam. "Bukan itu masalahnya Saku- _chan_ ," Sasori kembali jatuh dalam mata bulat polos milik Sakura. "Jika aku berhenti, aku tidak bisa lagi ber—," dengan cepat Sasori menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya dia hampir mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak boleh.

"Ber?" Sakura mengeja tanda tak mengerti.

"Ah itu. Bermain lagi maksudnya, ehehe," ujar Sasori dibarengi dengan tawaan garing.

Sakura mendengus. "Apa kau sudah menceritakannya kepada orangtuamu?"

Sasori menggeleng pasrah. "Kau yang pertama," ucapnya.

Sakura terkejut. "Lalu mengapa aku yang pertama?" dan Sasori langsung menggidikkan bahunya pelan.

Sakura menatap Sasori yang semakin enggan berbicara, tapi Sasori selalu tersenyum ketika menatap Sakura, membuat Sakura tak tahan lagi. Ia dekap badan Sasori yang tegap itu. Ia baru sadar kalau Sasori sedari tadi tengah bergetar dikarenakan menahan emosinya.

"Sudah kubilang Sasori- _kun_ sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi jadilah lebih baik lagi dan tunjukkan pada orangtuamu kalau kau itu sangat mencintai basket. Walaupun mimpimu tak jadi kenyataan, setidaknya kau tidak akan dilarang bermain jika kau menjelaskannya, Sasori- _kun._ Asal kau tahu juga, manusia bukanlah paranormal yang tahu begitu saja. Manusia harus diberitahu terlebih dahulu agar paham dan mengerti, Sasori- _kun_ ," ucap Sakura mencoba menenangkan.

Sasori bergeming. Rambutnya di terpa angin namun tidak dingin. Mungkin Sakura-lah alasannya. Perlahan-lahan, Sasori pun mendekap balik punggung Sakura. Ia menerimanya. Menerima Sakura dan pelukannya.

Sakura mempererat pelukannya. Ia ingin waktu berhenti. Ia sangat senang bisa memeluk pangerannya seperti ini. Ia sungguh bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang Maha Tahu.

Dikala asyik-asyiknya bergembira, Sakura terkejut ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang menyangga itu terlepas. _Bra_ yang dipakainya terasa longgar.

"Lain kali kau memakai _bra_ yang mempunyai satu pengait, biar gampang lepasinnya," ucap Sasori sok _cool_ dan kini Sakura tahu alasannya.

"SASORI- _KUN_! DASAR MESUUM!"

 **==000==**

Pintu berderit. Pintu dingin itu tengah di tarik oleh pemuda yang tampak _galau_.

Saat hendak melepas sepatunya, sepasang mata berbinar menyilaukannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke- _kun_ ," wanita yang tampak lebih tua itu pun menyapanya.

Sasuke malas meladeninya. Ia langsung berjalan memasuki rumah mewah Uchiha tanpa memerdulikan ibunya yang langsung _ngintilin_ dia dari belakang.

"Ne, Sasuke. Bagaimana hari pertamamu pulang bersama Sakura- _chan_?" ternyata itu yang ingin ibunya tahu, awalnya Sasuke berpikir seperti itu tapi dia kaget karena ingat satu hal.

Sasuke berdehem. "Dia pulang bersama lelakinya," ucapnya ketus. Mikoto langsung ambruk di tempat.

"A-apa? Gadis sepolos Sakura- _chan_ punya berapa banyak lelaki? Tu-tunggu dulu Sasuke. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang mereka lakukan?" ibunya tambah _kepo_.

Sasuke mendengus malas. "Mana kutahu. Bukan urusanku. Lagian ibu 'kan bisa memantaunya pakai satelit Uchiha," jawab Sasuke malas.

Mikoto tersedak mendengarnya. "A-itu. Ibu tidak mau."

Sasuke mendelik. "Mengapa?"

"Karena ibu percaya pada Sakura- _chan_. Ibu yakin kau aman bersamanya. Ibu yakin kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersamanya. Ya ibu akan terus berdoa juga sih."

Sasuke kaget. Ia tak menyangka ibunya ternyata sudah memutuskan semua monitor tentang kehidupannya karena Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai, rencananya berhasil.

"Karena itu, teruslah bersamanya, oke?"

Tapi di lain pihak ia tak berhasil. Ia tak bisa membuat ibunya kecewa.

 **==000==**

"Oh, jadi maksudmu. Ibumu sudah tidak _kepo_ lagi?" di siang hari saat pulang sekolah, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke dan Sakura pulang bersama.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Asalkan aku terus bersamamu," ucapnya enggan.

"Ehh? Kok begitu?"

"Mana kutahu."

Sakura tiba-tiba merogoh ponselnya, mengutak-atik lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun meraihnya dan melihat apa yang ada di layar ponselnya Sakura.

"Jika kau ingin kubantu, kau harus bayar! Kalau kau butuh aku saat pulang sekolah, kau harus mengajakku makan siang. Kalau kau butuh aku saat jam pelajaran, kau harus mentraktirku makan di kantin. Kalau kau butuh aku saat sudah di rumah, pastikan kau bawa sesuatu untuk aku," ucapnya ganas—ucapannya sama dengan yang di layar ponselnya—dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati betapa _matre_ -nya Sakura.

Sakura tiba-tiba berjalan lebih cepat dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Karena kau butuh aku saat pulang sekolah, wajib traktir makan siang," ucapnya riang sembari menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Tiba-tiba mobil melaju dan menubruk genangan air sehingga cipratannya mengenai Sakura. Tubuh Sakura basah dan memang tadi pagi hujan deras.

Seseorang yang di mobil menurunkan kacanya. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

Sepersekian detik berlalu dan seseorang yang di mobil itu berteriak ketika melihat wajah tampan Sasuke.

"K-kau itu 'kan Uchiha Sasuke!" dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

Seseorang itu turun dan ternyata dia seorang wanita. Ia pun melepaskan kacamata gelapnya dan menggantinya dengan kacamata biasa. "Aku Uzumaki Karin, gadis yang waktu itu mau dijodohkan denganmu."

Sasuke terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan gadis yang cengeng ini lagi. Di lain pihak, Sakura yang menjadi korban malah tak dianggap.

"Hei, aku yang kena cipratannya!" Sakura berteriak agar mereka tahu kalau di sana masih ada makhluk hidup yang bernapas.

Karin tiba-tiba me- _notice_ -nya. "Ara, kau bersamanya, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Karin sok _cabe_.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tak ingin cewek berbahaya semacam Karin tahu kalau mereka hanya pura-pura.

Karin langsung berjalan menghadap Sakura. "Hei gadis manis. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu bersama pemuda ini. Dia memang kaya, tapi itu semua hasil kerja keras perusahaan mendiang ayahnya, ups. Maksudku mendiang abangnya, hahaha," Karin tampak mengejek, Sakura mau berteriak tapi Sasuke menariknya.

"Tidak usah diladenin. Kita pergi saja."

Karin menyeringai. "Kau boleh pergi. Temui ibumu sana yang sudah memberikan perusahaan suaminya ke adiknya. Tapi tetap memiliki harta? Eh, apa aku salah?" Karin mencoba memanas-manasi kembali membuat Sasuke hanya bisa berdiam pasrah mendengarnya. "Pokoknya kau bakal menyesal kalau bersama pemuda sok kaya ini. Dia itu serigala berbulu domba. Orang yang munafik dan—,"

"—AH! UCHIHA- _KUN_ ITU ORANG BAIK! Ehm, maksudku, Uchiha- _kun_ itu orang baik-baik. Ibunya ramah dan menyenangkan. Pokoknya jangan pernah mengejek Uchiha- _kun_ jika itu hanya demi membalas sakit hatimu, dasar wanita jelek. Aku kesal sama dirimu," Sakura langsung melepaskan pegangan Sasuke dan berlari dengan kencang.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memelototkan oniksnya, kini sadar kalau genggamannya hampa. Gadis itu pergi. Dia harus mengejar gadis itu. Tetapi bahunya di pegang.

"Kau mengerti dong Sasuke- _kun_. Aku sengaja mengusirnya agar hanya tinggal kita berdua saja. Dan tinggalkanlah dia, gadis semacam dia itu gak enak diapa-apain," ucapnya sok _bitch_.

Sasuke mendepak tangan Karin di bahunya. "Jangan pernah menilai Sakura. Kau tak pantas. Jangan pernah coba menemuiku lagi, aku sudah muak dan aku peringatkan kembali. Jangan pernah menyakitinya dengan menilainya."

Karin ter-ohok di tempat ketika mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. "Apa ini Sasuke- _kun_? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya? Ah tidak, apa kau mencintainya?" tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya. Ia sudah lari duluan. Ia berlari tak tentu arah.

Rambut merah muda, itu petunjuk dari diri Sakura. Pokoknya ia tak boleh kehilangan Sakura—A! Ketemu. Langsung saja Sasuke berlari dan—

—mendekapnya dari belakang.

 **TBC!**

 **Yay! Akhirnya apdet untuk kesekian lama tidak muncul. Kemarin sibuk pra-uas dan uas sihh.. dan sempat kehilangan ide karena catatan ideku tbtb ilang gak tau dimana hiks.**

 **Pokoknya pantengin terus perkembangan cerita cinta SASUKE-SAKURA-SASORI, TripleS ini!**

 **Hayoo, #TeamSasuke atau #TeamSasori nih? Wkwk**

 **Okey, seperti biasa saya minta** _ **review**_ **agar saya tahu dimana letak keganjalan cerita ini wkwk. Sekian dari saya, minta ripiu, dsb ya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Ayuha chaan.**

 _ **Kolom Review:**_

 **Kiki Kim : sudah yo :3 yuk pilih #TeamSasuke atau #TeamSasori ? wkwk**

 **6hanazono yuri : sudaaahhh! yuk pilih #TeamSasuke atau #TeamSasori ? wkwk**

 **4YOktf : sudah ya :D yuk pilih #TeamSasuke atau #TeamSasori ? wkwk**

 **dianarndraha : sudaahhh! yuk pilih #TeamSasuke atau #TeamSasori ? wkwk**


End file.
